Control panel systems consist of horizontal and vertical mounting supports and of spring clamps from which is built a grid-like supporting frame. From the front of this frame, is mounted a mosaic of tiles and control instruments, such as switches, pilot lamps, indicators or like instruments.
At present, the vertical supports are spaced from one another a distance corresponding to the width of a tile or of a control instrument. Hence, each tile and each control instrument are mounted successively to two vertical supports. This is a time-consuming operation especially in cases where a great number of blank tiles (i.e. tiles which do not carry any information on the front face thereof) is required for an important area of the display panel. Also, the mounting procedure is a costly operation since there are as many vertical supports as there are vertical lines of tiles in the grid.